This invention relates generally to the analysis of heat distribution and flame characteristics within the combustor of an engine, and particularly to the means for acquiring data on such characteristics. More particularly, the invention relates to the retrieval of data by viewing the interior of an engine combustor while in operation. In even greater particularity, the invention relates to fiber optical means for remotely viewing the interior of an operating combustor.
Briefly, the present invention employs a rigid, fiber optic image conduit to transfer the image from the interior to the exterior of a combustor. A viewing lens forms the image of the combustor interior on the end of the conduit, and the image is transmitted to a long flexible coherent fiber optic bundle for transmission to a remote location for viewing or recording with optical instruments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more compact and rugged probe through the use of the fused fiber bundle, inasmuch as the fused fiber bundle is smaller than a flexible bundle and does not require lubrication to reduce fiber breakage. The small size is important to allow convenient access and not significantly perturb the combuster environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combustor fiberscope for use in higher temperature, inasmuch as the temperature limitation of the fused bundle extends the temperature range to the softening point of the glass therein.
Yet another object is to provide a less costly combustor fiberscope by utilizing a replaceable and relatively inexpensive image conduit.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become more apparent from the study of the following description of a preferred embodiment in conjunction with the appended drawings.